Hot Springs Gone Dirty!
by AmuletSoul
Summary: Hinamori Amu. She goes on a vacation for two-days to a Hot Springs after a little incident with a certain feline, but what happens when this cat crosses her path at the Hot Springs a few days later? Amu and Ikuto.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi Everyone XD I hope you all enjoy mez first fanfic =333 OH! and just so u all know the 'hotsprings' part no pops up until about chapter 3^^ ether way XD ENJOY!**

**AmuletSoul:** Hi Everyone!

**Ikuto:** Yo!

**Amu:** Hi!

**AmuletSoul:** YAH! First Fanfic posted XXDD -jumps up and down-

(akward silence)

**AmuletSoul:** Hey Ikuto?

**Ikuto:** Yah…

**AmuletSoul:** Do you want to do Amu?

**Ikuto:** Yah. So?

**Amu:** WHAT!?!

**Ikuto:** You know you want to, Amu -wraps arms around amu's waist- don't deny it… -licks her ear-

**Amu:** AH! IKUTO YOU HENTAI!!!

**AmuletSoul:** HEY! YOU TWO! SAVE IT FOR THE FANFIC! OH YAH! Lemon in next chapter… I think. -scratches head- Ill figure it out later^^ I'm sure of it though! -raises pointer finger in the air-

**Amu and Ikuto:** Fine…

**AmuletSoul:** Gem! -my made up chara- Do the Disclaimer!

**Gem:** Got it! –twirls her wand- AmuletSoul doesn't own Shugo Chara in any form of the word! Now! Lets Begin! -sprinkles magic from wand onto the Fanfic-

**Chapter One: **Damn Rain

Normal POV

This was just another ordinary day at Amus' house. Everyone was running around like crazed people but it was no different to her. Papa was watching her little sister Ami sing her music and also taking pictures with that funny smile on his face while Mama cheered in the background as Papa took the pictures. Her names Hinamori Amu, 12 years old. In her mind, she thinks of herself as one of the only normal people in this house, but it really makes no difference to Amu. All she cared about was that everyone is happy. And as long as she had her shugo charas (Ran, Miki and Suu) she was pretty ok, even though she still miss Dia though. Hopefully she'll come back soon….

"**Man! I'm beat!" amu said, walking over to her bed.**

After walking up stairs and falling onto her bed after such a tiring day of work and rain. The Guardian Meeting was longer than expected, so she was given more work than usual and also helped Rima organize some books at the library. Cause she's smaller than the pink head, she had to do most of the reaching towards the higher shelves. Also! Worst of All! It was pouring rain outside! She had to run home in it! Which Amu didnt like! She was soaking wet! _(__**AmuletSoul:**__ You like that don't you, Ikuto? __**Ikuto:**__ -nods- -licks lips-)_

"**What's the matter Amu-Chan! You should be full of energy after that fun day!" **Cheered Ran.

"**Well Ran I wouldn't blame her if she was tired after all that work!" **Argued Miki.

"**Maybe I should go down stairs when everyone's asleep and make some tea! Would you like that Amu?" **Asked Suu as she stared down at the tired girl on the bed, ignoring her sisters arguing.

All her charas kept talking to amu and to each other so the conversation got pretty confusing. This went on for another 10 minutes until she rubbed her head and finally had the energy to say something.

"**Hey you guys?"**

They all looked towards her.

"**Hai!" **

They all called out as Amu started to giggle under her breath. They knew she was getting tired, exept for Ran, she just wanted to keep on going with the conversation. So they all floated away from Amu and flew over to their eggs. But before that they all said good night to her. As did she.

"Sweet Dreams, Minna…" Closing her eyes to fall asleep. And opening them up as quickly as she shut them. Groaning tiredly and rubbing her eyes.

"**Damn I just had to forget to get changed! Stupid Uniform!"**

Staring down at herself as she was laying down on her bed. Amu still had to get into her pajamas before going to bed or her uniform would have been wrinkly for school tomorrow cause of the rain that soaked through it. Thinking about it, she thought that this one thing could of affected her 'cool & spicy' look quickly if she didn't notice before falling asleep. So getting out of bed, she headed towards her dresser drawer.

"**Now where's those pajam- AH! Here we go!"**

She took out a orange pajama set with a cat paw pattern all over it. It was soooo cute so She just had to wear it! Putting the clothes on the bed, she started unzipping her almost wrinkled, wet skirt and pulled it down her legs, feeling the clamminess, she started to feel cold. So the pink head started to rush putting her pajamas, instead of putting her pajama bottoms on though at that minute, she took off her black blazer and threw it onto the bed. Starting to unbutton her shirt though… something seemed unusual… hearing a noise coming from the side Amu, she turned to look, stopping what she was doing…

-CREAK-

"**I-Is anyone th-there?" **amu said. Looking off to the side where her charas layed sleeping. They were sound asleep so it couldn't of had been them. Then she heard it again…

-creak creak creak-

"**Ok, now I know somebody is here…" **With her 'cool & spicy' attitude up she walked around the room, trying to find out where this sound was coming from.

-CREAK-

"**Hey! Show Yourself! Whoever you are!" **Amu was getting freaked out. Her heart started to throb at a fast pace, she was scared…

"S-stop… Please…" thinking someone was out side, her 'cool & spicy' personality down now. Walking slowly towards her window… until she saw what the noise was… "I-Ikuto!"

Amu just stared out the window with a shocked face. _He could of at least knocked instead of creeping around outside... _

Amus POV

He stood there, rain falling on him, he was soaking wet, clothes clinging to his body. _Damn he looks hot… Wait! What the hell am I thinking! He's like 5 years older than me isn't he!_

"Hey perverted kid! Can I come in. I'm standing in the rain you know…" she could hear him mumbling through the thick window. "Ah! I-I'm s-sorry! Hold on!" Damn thoughts, she was so distracted that I couldn't even hear him talking to me. Jez… Opening the door for him he walked in. "Thinking of something perverted, Amu." "N-No! Hentai!"

He walked into my room with a smirk on his face, he was drenched. And looking around, guessing Yoru didn't come along this time… I wonder why?

"Do you have a towel I can borrow?"

"**Y-yah one sec…" **_Damn stuttering…_

"**You know… I have a question for you."**

"Oh and what may that be you Dirty Cat?"

"**Well isn't that sweet I have a nickname now." **He smirked. Amu blushing.

"**Thanks, **_**Kitten**_**. Now what I was going to say was did you know I was coming tonight?"**

I turned around after grabbing a towel from the closet in my room. Also grabbing one for herself, for her still wet hair and body.

"No. Why?"

"**Hm. Well look at what you're wearing right now… Not that I don't enjoy the view of your panties…"**

"**GAHHH!!!" **I quickly turned around facing the wall, then running towards my dresser to find something to wear quickly… but I was to late. Ikuto grabbed me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my left shoulder.

"**Now, Now Kitten. We don't need any of that…" **he licked my neck.

"**Just relax… I wont do… **_**much…**_**" **he left my neck and started licking my ear.

I flinched at what he did. Why did he have to be so good at this?

**AmuletSoul:** Cliffy!  
**  
Ikuto:** Not really…  
**  
Amu:** Why do you say that?

**Ikuto:** Cause I know what's going to happen…

**Gem:** Or do you…

**Ikuto:** Hm?

**AmuletSoul:** She's right, Ikuto. I think I'm going to try something… _Unexpected…_

**Ikuto:** Oh really? Like what?

_**AmuletSoul whispers into Amu's ear **_**:** OH PLEASE NO! I CAN'T DO THAT!

**Ikuto:** Do what!?!

**AmuletSoul:** Find out in the next chapter Ikuto… -smirks-

**Ikuto:** -pouts-

**Gem:** Rate & Review Peaz!


	2. Chapter 2

**AmuletSoul: **HIYA EVERYONE!

**Ikuto:** Yo!

**Amu:** H-hi… -shivers-

**Ikuto:** Whats the matter with you, Amu?

**Amu:** Well, remember you don't know whats going on in this chapter…

**Ikuto:** Oh yah! Whats going to happen!

**Amu:** -scurries into a corner-

**Ikuto:** Man AmuletSoul, What are you going to make her do?

**AmuletSoul:** -smirks- You'll see –laughz-

**Ikuto:** -goes to comfort Amu-

**AmuletSoul: **But don't worry about it Ikuto. I know _you _will SO like this chapter^^ Now lets get started! Gem! Do the Disclaimer!

**Gem:** Got it! –twirls her wand- AmuletSoul doesn't own Shugo Chara in any form of the word! Now! Lets Begin! -sprinkles magic from wand onto the Fanfic-

**Chapter Two: **_Two_ Intense

Recap

"Thanks, _Kitten_. Now what I was going to say was did you know I was coming tonight?"

I turned around after grabbing a towel from the closet in my room. Also grabbing one for herself, for her still wet hair and body.

"No. Why?"

"Him. Well look at what you're wearing right now… Not that I don't enjoy the view of your panties…"

"GAHHH!!!" I quickly turned around facing the wall, then running towards my dresser to find something to wear quickly… but I was to late. Ikuto grabbed me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my left shoulder.

"Now, Now Kitten. We don't need any of that…" he licked my neck.

"Just relax… I wont do… _much…_" he left my neck and started licking my ear.

I flinched at what he did. Why did he have to be so good at this?

Amu's POV

Ikuto moved into the cartilage of my ear, swirling it around just right to make me squirm. Even though it was all to soon.

"I-Ikuto" I moaned.

"**I see your liking this… aren't you… **_**Amu.**_**"**

He whispered into my ear. Trying not to moan I covered my mouth tightly. I didn't want him to win.

"**Amu.."**

I looked to the side of my neck where Ikuto was licking to see what he was going to say but instead he turned me around and pushed me towards the wall. I groaned at the small pain that came from my back. Why was he doing this…

"**Look at me, Amu…"**

I stared up at him, he was coming closer! I tried to keep my hand over my mouth still, but he grabbed my wrist and moved it away. I panted. I wasn't really breathing the past few minutes' cause of my hand blocking my mouth but it was all teasing for _him, _thinking about it…

"**I..ikuto?"**

He stared down at me with his right hand on my wrist and his left hand on the left side of my head.

"**What is it?" I stared at him, he had lust in his eyes.**

"**W-why don't you go and t-take a shower. Your all dirty anyway from outside, right?.."**

He looked at me with a confused look and tilted his head off to the right with an interesting smirk on his face.

"**Fine… want to join me?" he moved back from me towards the bed to grab his towel.**

"**HELL NO!" I was blushing like crazy.**

"**Ok Pervert… are you sure your parents wont notice…"**

"**Yah I'm sure… they're all paying attention to my little sister right now anyway so…."**

"**Fine, Fine. Ill go."**

"**Do you need a change of clothes, I-Ikuto." **_Damn I'm still stuttering…_

"**Nah I don't think so… Ill just come out naked…" he smirked.**

"**D-DAMN YOU! YOU DIRTY CAT!"**

"**Ah! The nickname again."**

"**Just go in the shower!"**

He smirked at me as I blushed like crazy. He walked out of the room though and shut the door. I heard the shower tap running just a few minutes later… After that I dropped on my bed… panting.

**Normal POV  
**

"**Ah!" **She sat up in her bed as she wiped her head of the sweat.

"**W..What the hell was that… why do I feel so… **_**Hot.**_**"**

She looked at the clock and found out it was 9 o' clock. Everyone must of fell asleep downstairs. Good thing too or they would of found out about Ikuto in the shower... She hit the back of her head into her pillow and looked up into the ceiling.

"Oh well…. Ill just wait here unt- Ah!"

She flinched as she looked down at her almost naked body and felt her panties from the outside. It was wet and throbbing. She began to rub it little by little.

"Mm.. Dang.. Dirty C-cat… Ikuto just has to be that hot… "  
Amu sat up a little bit while leaning on her left elbow and moved her right hand towards her throbbing member. Starting to rub from the outside she could feel how wet she was. _Damn…_ She slowly stuck her hand into her panties as she slowly slipped her fingers onto her sensitive spot. She flinched as she started to rub her clit, roughly. "Mmm… mmm…"

She had to keep her voice down by covering her mouth with her left hand because of her family sleeping down stairs after all the fun with cheering for Ami and cause she didn't want IKUTO to find out what he did to make her do THAT. She kept stroking as she began to split her legs just enough so that she could feel more of her touch. She moaned.

"_Why does it seem like every time I see him… I always end up doing this…"_

She kept telling herself that in her head as she flinched violently. A moan slipped out of her mouth. She couldn't help but hear it herself. She enjoyed that.

"**Ah… Ah…."**

She spread her legs even more as she kept her left hand over her mouth desperately trying not to slip a moan out of her dry lips. She rubbed herself in quicker, more frequent motions as her thoughts of that Dirty Cat came back to her. Not from before he went in the shower though… but before he even came by her house! She's always had dirty dreams of Ikuto doing things to her… like rubbing her breast… licking her neck… thrusting into her…

She began to tense as she was to close to a climax for her own good. She had to keep it slow so that she would be able to love every single moment of her precious time to herself though. Even though the thought of Ikuto stroking her was much better than she could ever do to herself alone. The thought of him stroking her, licking her neck, his tongue dancing with hers…

"**mm…..Mmmm!" **she covered her mouth

She climax as she tightened the grip around her mouth so that no body would hear her. She felt her muscles tighten and weaken as she fell onto her bed in desperation for air. She was satisfied.

"**Damn… Ikuto …. One-day… ill make you do the same thing…" **she smirked.

"**Oh so you want me to do that to, Amu?"**

She leaned forward quickly to see Ikuto standing at the doorway, with only a towel around his waist. He smirked the most devilish smirk she's ever seen on him and she blushed the darkest blush she could… How long was he standing there?

**AmuletSoul: **Another Cliffy!

**Ikuto:** DAMN IT! MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Amu:** Why did I have to do that in front of IKUTO!

**AmuletSoul:** Cause I've always wanted Ikuto to watch yah^^

**Amu and Ikuto:** WHAT!?!

**AmuletSoul:** Yup Yup^^

**Ikuto:** Good point… that was pretty hot… ;D

**Amu:** YOU DIRTY CAT!

**Ikuto:** I'm only a dirty cat because you made me one.. -rubs self-

**Amu: **DAMN IKUTO NOT INFRONT OF ME!

**AmuletSoul:** Yah, wait for the next chapter^^

**Amu:** WHAT!?!

**Ikuto:** WOOT!!!

**AmuletSoul:** I hope you're all patient ;3333

**Gem:** Rate & Review Peaz!


	3. Chapter 3

**AmuletSoul: **MAN IM TYPING QUICK XXDD HIYA ALL!!

**Ikuto: **Yo!

**Amu: **Hola!

**Ikuto: **What's with the Spanish welcome?

**Amu: **-shrugs- Just felt like it…

**AmuletSoul:** Thanks Everybody for the Reviews =D IT MAKES ME SOOO HAPPY!! 3333

**Ikuto:** She's right! She wouldn't stop talking about you guys for HOURS!

**Amu:** Yup Yup^^

**AmuletSoul:** Well ether way^^ Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter^^ Ikuto's going to be a _dirty cat _XXDD

**Amu:** That doesn't sound to bad…

**AmuletSoul:** He's doing the dirty stuff to _himself _AND_ you_ Amu XD

**Amu:** DAMN IT! -runs around-

**Ikuto: **This is going to be… _arousing… _-smirks-

**AmuletSoul:**Ok! Gem! Start the Disclaimer!

**Gem:** Got it! –twirls her wand- AmuletSoul doesn't own Shugo Chara in any form of the word! Now! Lets Begin! -sprinkles magic from wand onto the Fanfic-

**Chapter Three: **Two for _One_

**Recap**

She climaxed as she tightened the grip around her mouth so that no body would hear her. She felt her muscles tighten and weaken as she fell onto her bed in desperation for air. She was satisfied.  
"Damn… Ikuto …. One-day… ill make you do the same thing…" she smirked.  
"Oh so you want me to do that to, Amu?"  
She leaned forward quickly to see Ikuto standing at the doorway, with only a towel around his waist. He smirked the most devilish smirk she's ever seen on him and she blushed the darkest blush she could… How long was he standing there?

**Ikuto's POV**

I walked into the bathroom, putting my towel down to the side of the sink as I was stripping myself of my wet clothes. I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it down my damp body. Showing off a sweaty skin underneath. Looking around, I really couldn't believe it… I was going to shower in _Amu's _house! I couldn't help but smirk at the thought but harden at it as well. I pulled down my tight leather pants to see the hard erection lay that layed above my lower thigh. I groaned.

**"Damn… WHY do I have to get an erection around Amu? She's only 12!"  
**  
I hit my head. Looking down at myself. I was throbbing and leaking precum already! But I had to ignore it. Its not like I could of jerked off in somebody else's house. Even though I think it really could of added on… I took off the rest of my clothes and laid them to the side of the bathroom door. I was wearing nothing now. Oh how much I wanted to rub myself but couldn't… I walked into the shower and turned the knob to 'warm'. It sprayed down on me as I closed the curtains to the shower. I took some of the shampoo that was off to the side and put it in my hair. _Strawberry Scented. _He punched the side of the shower.

_"MAN SHE"S TEASING ME ON PURPOSE!"_ I thought in my head as my erection throbbed even more to the scent in my midnight hair.

I kept washing my hair though. Trying to finish washing the suds out of my hair, quick enough so that my erection didn't leak anymore of its fluid onto the shower floor. Then that's when I heard a noise…  
_  
"Ah… Ah…"_

I looked to my side where I thought the noise was coming from. _Was that Amu_? I turned off the shower and walked out onto the bathroom mat, cleaning my body of its dirty thrills with the towel I used before. Then a thought popped up in my mind. _I wonder how Amu would like it if I walked out with only a towel on? _Because of my perverted cat mind, I wrapped the towel around my waist after drying off and walked towards Amu's bedroom without making any sudden noises that would cause anyone's attention downstairs. Then I heard noises again…

_"I-Ikut-to…"  
"W-was s-she just moaning my name!?!"_

I carefully walked near her door and looked inside. She was rubbing herself. Her face was pure sex. She was sweating and her legs were spread wide open. She kept covering her mouth with her left hand, maybe to keep her voice down. But that didn't work now did it? She threw her head back though in the air as she let out a mumbled moan through her tightened grasp. Rubbing her self quickly. Then she fell onto her bed, her right hand was soaked. _Damn… I'm hard again…play it cool Ikuto, play it cool…_**"Damn… Ikuto …. One-day… ill make you do the same thing…"** she smirked as I stared at her.  
**"Oh so you want me to do that to, Amu?"**

She sat up with a very surprised look on her face. _Guess she didn't notice me before. _I leaned against the bedroom door with the towel hanging off my waist. My erection almost hanging out…

**Amu's POV**

I stared up at Ikuto… _W-was he watching me…_I blushed so bad. **"If you wanted me to jerk off in front of you, you could of just asked, Amu."  
"W-WHAT! Do y-you really think I want you to do that!"  
"Well, Well, Well. You did just ask me before while you we-"**  
**"NOT ANOTHER WORD!"** Ikuto smirked.  
**"While you were _moaning for me…_"**  
I blushed a bright cherry color. I know he was right but he just watching me do THAT. I can't help but be weirded out! Yet… actually turned on a little but this…  
_  
_**"So.. want me to…"  
**I was a little shy and my heart was throbbing at the thought because… well… I'm 12! JEZ! But its like I… I c-cant resist the thought…  
**"Y-yes… C-can you?"  
**I stared at him with a flushed face. I mean really, I'm going to see something I definitely haven't SEEN before. He smirked.  
**"Ok, _Kitten… _Here go sit on your bed. Ok?"  
"S-sure." **_Damn my hearts throbbing like crazy!_

**Normal POV**

Ikuto walked over to Amu's bed as well as she sat near the headboard (and she's STILL in only a small amount of clothes from chapter 1 XD). Ikuto walked over and sat on the side of her bed. She sat there staring at Ikuto with only a towel on as she watched him pull down his towel slightly. She flinched and closed her eyes, then opened them up to see his towel fully off. He was all naked, in all of his glory.

**"Like what you see… Amu?"  
"Y-yes…A-actually…please, continue."**  
He nodded a lightly rubbed his finger of his hardened flesh and groaned inwardly. The thought of Amu watching him jerk off to her was something he weirdly always wanted to do. He then fully grabbed his large shaft and started rubbing it. Flinching at his own touch.  
"A-amu.." he moaned. He couldn't help it though. He's never felt so… _sensitive…  
_**"Ikuto… rub yourself… faster…" she whispered to him, but loud enough that he heard her.  
**  
He only nodded as he held his member tightly in his grip as he moved against himself, faster…more roughly.

**"A-Ah.. A-A-Amu.."** he moaned desperately rubbing himself frantically. He closed his eyes as dirty thoughts started flowing through his mind. Oh how much he wanted to touch the girl watching him… do things unimaginable to her… but she's still to young… So he can only do a few of those thoughts… another t-time though…

**"S-so.. C-CLOSE!.."** he kept rubbing himself wildly. So good… So close…  
Sweat falling off his solid body. He was almost there. He opened his eyes to see Amu, still looking at him. That's when it hit him. He came violently, which was actually a good thing _and _a bad thing. He came on his stomach and his sore member as his eyes clenched shut and his head flew back. But unfortunately Amu wasn't expecting such a reaction and fell off the side of the bed, hurting her arm in the process. She groaned in pain.

**"A-Amu? AMU!?"** Ikuto panted.

After Ikuto's little _trip _he rushed and put back on his towel and moved off to the side the bed. Looking worried he tried to lift up the unmoving Amu off the floor. She flinched.  
**"D-damn.. I thi-ink I broke… my arm.."**  
Trying to sit up she fell on Ikuto, still half naked and panting. He examined her arm and she was right. She blushed but still felt pain in her arm. Ikuto picked her up and brought her back to the bed. He got dressed again in his still damp clothes then fully put on the rest of her clothes. Without hurting her arm or acting perverted… He then picked her back up bridal style out her balcony window, bringing her to the hospital for her broken arm. Without waking everyone up.  
**"M-man… I need a.. vaca..tion…"** she said as she fell asleep in Ikuto's arms. Feeling the cold breeze cover her.

**AmuletSoul: **MAN THAT WAS LONG XD

**Ikuto:** Not really… BUT I LOVED THE CHAPTER ANYWAY!

**Amu:** What do you mean!?! I broke my arm because of yo- -blushes-

**Ikuto:** Because you were afraid when I c-

**Amu: **NO! BAD KITTY –sprays Ikuto with water-

**Ikuto:** Oh come on! I'm not that bad… -gets drenched-

**Ikuto:** This reminds me of chapter 1 x3

**Amu:** DIRTY CAT!

**Ikuto:** Told you –smirk-

**AmuletSoul:** I hope you all like how the stories going^^ Mez trying my hardest on it =D I'll try to keep updating quick as well^^ With longer stories as well XD DANKS! UNTIL NEXT TIME!

**Gem:** Rate & Review Peaz!


	4. Chapter 4

**AmuletSoul: **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY XXDD

**Amu: **Happy Valentines Day ^D^  
**  
Ikuto: **Happy _Horny _Day!  
**  
Amu: **IDIOT! -hits Ikuto's head-  
**  
AmuletSoul: **HEY DON'T HIT HIS HEAD! HE'S YOUR **BOYFRIEND **REMEMBER!  
**  
Amu: **-sighs- I'm sorry Ikuto -cries-

**Ikuto:** Its no problem, Kitten -hugs amu-

**Amu:** Love you…

**Ikuto:** Love you too…

**AmuletSoul:** OH YAH! Did I forget to mention that Amu and Ikuto are Boyfriend and Girlfriend during the whole story^^

**Amu and Ikuto:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU FORGOT! –both hit AmuletSoul- BAKA!

**AmuletSoul:** Mez sowy… -cries- I hope everyone forgives me ~3~

**Amu and Ikuto:** As long as you keep typing this story… ok?

**AmuletSoul:**Ok! -sniffs- Gem! Start the Disclaimer! LETS GET THIS VALENTINES STORY STARTED!

**Gem:** Got it! –twirls her wand- AmuletSoul doesn't own Shugo Chara in any form of the word! Now! Lets Begin! -sprinkles magic from wand onto the Fanfic-

**Chapter Four: **In love with Pain!?!

**Recap**

_After Ikuto's little trip he rushed and put back on his towel and moved off to the side the bed. Looking worried he tried to lift up the unmoving Amu off the floor. She flinched.  
**"D-damn.. I thi-ink I broke… my arm.."  
**__  
Trying to sit up she fell on Ikuto, still half naked and panting. He examined her arm and she was right. She blushed but still felt pain in her arm. Ikuto picked her up and brought her back to the bed. He got dressed again in his still damp clothes then fully put on the rest of her clothes. Without hurting her arm or acting perverted… He then picked her back up bridal style out her balcony window, bringing her to the hospital for her broken arm. Without waking everyone up.  
**"M-man… I need a.. vaca..tion…"** she said as she fell asleep in Ikuto's arms. Feeling the cold breeze cover her._

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to seeing an all white room with some lights above me. I looked off to my side, hearing some nurses talking outside the door 'guess I made it to the hospital last night' I tried moving but I felt a shock of pain through my right arm, looking over at it… I remember now what happened…

_"D-damn.. I thi-ink I broke… my arm.."  
Trying to sit up I fell on Ikuto, still half naked and panting. He examined my arm and he could tell I was right. Even though I was still blushing but still felt massive pain throughout my right arm._

**"Damn that Ikuto…"  
"Hey, is that anyway to talk to your _boyfriend_?"**  
I looked over to the other side of the bed to see Ikuto, standing next to the door to my hospital room. He was holding some food. Maybe some bread and rice 'hopefully strawberry milk to', but I really couldn't tell.

**"How're you feeling, Amu-_koi_?"  
"Ah I'm doing fine Ikuto-koi… just a little sore on my side. But that's about it. OH CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT MY PARENTS! Do they know where I am!?!"** I said, freaking out. **"Yah actually. I called them and told them where you were…"** he shrugged, rubbing his head.** "What did they say?" "Well… you see.."**

_Flashback_  
_  
-Ikuto calling Amu's house-_ "_Hello?"_  
_"Hello? Is this Mrs. Hinamori-san?"  
"Yes. And who may I ask is calling?"  
"Um… this is Amu's… boyfriend…"  
"Boyfriend!? Hold on one second…"  
"Um… ok."_ _-away from phone-  
"PAPA! PAPA! AMU HAS A BOYFRIEND"  
"REALLY! SHE'S SO COOL & SPICY! -giggles and dances-"  
"Um… Hello?"  
-goes back on phone-  
"S-sorry about that. Did you need to talk to Amu…"  
"Oh, I never introduced myself. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I just wanted to tell you Amu had a little… accident…"  
"What! Is she ok!?"  
"Y-yes she is. She broke her arm… but she's ok. You don't have to worry. She'll just be in the hospital for 2 weeks though if that's ok with you and your husband."  
"Sure its ok but how did she hurt her arm?"  
"Ah… OH! You need me now! Ok! U-um I got to go for now Mrs. Hinamori-san. Hope to meet you in person soon! Bye!"  
"O-ok Bye!"  
_  
_End Flashback  
_  
I giggled under my breath.  
**"Well, at least your ok."** Ikuto smiled.  
**"I-I'm sorry about ye-yesterday"** I blushed.  
Ikuto looked down a little while walking towards me with the tray of food he had in his hands. Dropping it off to the side of the side table near the lamp. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. He ran his hand through his midnight dark hair, letting out a sigh of relief.  
**"If only you weren't as surprised about me c-"  
"NO! BAD KITTY! DON'T SAY IT!"** I covered my ears, blushing like crazy.  
**"About me _coming _Amu-koi…"** he smirked. I looked up at him. I know I shouldn't of had reacted so frightfully 'maybe' but I couldn't help it. I mean really I've never seen a man _finish _before so I had to react somehow… by falling off the bed in surprise!

**"Hey… Amu-koi?"** I looked over towards Ikuto. He had a worried look on his face. Gently, he moved his face and body towards me. His eyes closing slightly shut, yet looking damn sexy at the same time, his dark blue eyes glinting with a slight sheen. Moving his body so that his leg was on the other side of my body, he was hovering over me.

**"W-what are you do-doing Ikuto-koi! We're in a hospital!?!"** I whispered loudly so that the nurses and doctors didn't hear what was going on.

**"Happy Valentines Day, Amu-koi…"** he whispered into my ear before licking it. I flinched in pleasure and surprise. I can't believe I forgot about Valentines day! I mean really it's been 8 months since me and Ikuto started going out! I can't believe I forgot!

**"I-Ikuto-k-koi…"** I cried.  
**"Don't worry Amu-koi. I know you forgot… Its not a problem…"** I opened my eyes to see him looking at me straight in the eyes. Tears still falling down my honey-colored eyes.  
**"W-why is it not a problem! I f-forgot t-today was Valent-tines day…" **I couldn't help but keep crying until he lifted up my chin with his right hand. He leaned into the bed with his knees and kissed my lips. Neither harsh nor hard, but gently. Staying there, He pulled away as quick as he came. Leaving me breathless and trembling.

**"I know you've been working hard lately… that's one reason.. why I'm giving you a gift…"** My eyes widened up. He lifted his body up enough and sat Indian-style at the end of the bed. As I sat up, without hurting my right arm of course and looked at him. Still teary eyed but still full of excitement.

**"Here…"** He pulled out an envelope from his side pocket of his pants, lifting it up so that it was in front of his face. **"Something I know, you'll enjoy…"** He passed it towards me and I grabbed it with my left hand. It had a cat sticker sealing the envelope 'priceless'. I knew I couldn't of had opened it so I asked Ikuto-koi to. He smirked and gently took the letter from my hand. I blushed. He tried opening up the envelope, but couldn't. I couldn't help but laugh at that. He used his fingernails at the edge of the envelope and finally got it open.

**"Here… pervert…"** he smirked.  
**"YOU'RE THE PERVERT!"  
"Here just look inside… Ok?"** he smiled towards me with his eyes closed and his head tilted to his left, still sitting Indian-style on the bed. 'DAMN HE'S SO CUTE!!!' I thought in my mind but didn't say anything and grabbed the envelope from Ikuto. I looked inside and saw…

**"WOW! A two-day stay at a Hot Springs!!!"** I cheered 'FINALLY A BREAK' I cheered in my mind.  
**"Yup, I know you've been very busy lately with home, friends and school so I thought a vacation would be nice for you. Happy Valentines Day, Amu-koi."** He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I was so happy! I mean come on! I'm going to a Hot Springs!

**"But you first have to wait 2 weeks until your able to leave the hospital, ok?"  
"GAHH!! I forgot about my arm! DAMN IT!"** I hit my head with my working arm.  
**"Don't worry, Ill take good care of you till then. Now eat ok?"  
"K!"** I cheered, very excited. He got off the bed and grabbed the tray of food from the side table. Giving me some rice and some strawberry milk. YAH!

**"Oh! Ikuto-koi? Are you coming with me to the hot springs?"** I said while drinking my milk, he smirked.  
**"Nah. Your _relaxing _remember? If I came, you wouldn't be relaxing now would you?"**

I stared at him with a confused look as I kept drinking my milk with my head tilted to the left. He laughed. I'm kind of confused but that really doesn't matter much to me right now. All I know is I love this man and he loves me. And I'm going to a Hot Springs! I can't wait!

**AmuletSoul: **AGAIN HAPPY VALENTINES DAY XXDD

**Ikuto:** You said that already, AmuletSoul…

**AmuletSoul:** I know but I'm excited XD Hopefully I get to see my boyfriend this weekend^^

**Amu:** but you talk to him everyday don't you?

**AmuletSoul:** Yah, but I'd like to see him to though XDXD -hugs him mentally-

**Ikuto:** Well ether way? You excited Amu-koi for your vacation?

**Amu:** DAMN RIGHT! -dances-

**Ikuto:** Just be ready for a surprise -smirks-

**Amu:** Hm? What was that? -keeps dancing-

**Ikuto:** N-nothing XD -high fives AmuletSoul-

**AmuletSoul:** Until next time XD AND AGAIN THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! -bows-

**Gem:** Rate & Review Peaz!


	5. Chapter 5

**AmuletSoul: **HELLO FANFIC READERS XXDD

**Ikuto: **Yo Everybody!

**Amu: **Hi People!

**AmuletSoul:** Who's excited for the chapter today!

**Amu:** Me! Me!

**Ikuto:** I am as well -smirks-

**Amu: **Whatcha mean?

**Ikuto:** Nothing^^

**Amu:** Hm? Ok then.

**AmuletSoul: **-whispers- Ready Ikuto?

**Ikuto:** -whispers- Ready!

**Amu:** What are you guys talking about?

**Ikuto and AmuletSoul:** N-nothing!

**Amu:** -shrugs- Man you guys are strange today, guess it's the weather.

**AmuletSoul: **I think your right Amu^^ Its B-E-A-UTIFUL weather out today^^

**Ikuto:** DAMN RIGHT! A good day to go to the springs^^

**Amu:** YAY!

**AmuletSoul:** Your right XD Lets get this chapter started! Gem!

**Gem:** Got it! –twirls her wand- AmuletSoul doesn't own Shugo Chara in any form of the word! Now! Lets Begin! -sprinkles magic from wand onto the Fanfic-

**Chapter Five: **_Relax_!? No Kidding!?

**Recap**

"_Oh! Ikuto-koi? Are you coming with me to the hot springs?" I said while drinking my milk, he smirked.__  
__"Nah. Your __relaxing __remember? If I came, you wouldn't be relaxing now would you?"  
__I stared at him with a confused look as I kept drinking my milk with my head tilted to the left. He laughed. I'm kind of confused but that really doesn't matter much to me right now. All I know is I love this man and he loves me. And I'm going to a Hot Springs! I can't wait!_**Amu's POV**

Its been two-weeks since I've been at the hospital. Ikuto's been taking care of me the whole time also. He's been getting me my food, getting my medicine and helping me get dressed when my arm was hurting… take a shower… W-wait! W-was he… DAMN THAT PERVERT!?! ILL GET HIM FOR THAT!! But who cares now! I'm going to a Hot Springs! I'll see him when I get back…

**"Mama! I'm leaving soon!"** I scurried around my room trying to get the rest of my stuff with the one hand that was working 'yes my arm is still broken' and grabbed my suitcase from under my bed.  
**"AMU-CHAN WE'LL MISS YOU!"**  
I looked to my side to see all my chara's crying and pulling at my shirt. They wanted to come with me to the hot springs but I told them I was _relaxing _during the trip so they couldn't come with me.  
**"We'll miss you, Amu-Chan…"** they all started crying more.  
**"Minna… don't worry… Ill be back in two days. And when I get back I promise to hang out with you guys all day! Ok?"** Tilting my head to the side with a big smile on my face.  
**"Ok!"** they all floated over to my face and gave me a big hug. I clenched on to their small bodies and joined in the hug. I know I was going to miss them very much, but this was a vacation. I had to relax… I let my chara's go and watched them float away from me, getting the rest of my stuff to put in my suitcase. Cause of my arm, I really did need help packing.

**"I'm ready Mama!"** I called out towards my mom.  
**"I hope you have a great vacation sweetie! Remember to relax during the Hot Springs ok?"  
"K! -hugs mama- Bye Papa!"  
"Amu-Chan! Come home soon!" **called out my papa and little sister.  
**"Haha. I will Papa -hugs papa and ami- Bye Ami!"  
"Bye Onee-Chan! Ill miss chu!"  
"Ill miss you to Ami"  
**I waved good-bye to my family as I walked outside towards the bus in front of my house. I got on the bus and sat in a seat towards the front, waving bye to my family. Watching my mom smile with her eyes closed and tilt her head waving while my dad and sister cried, waving tissues as the bus moved away from my house. Are they really going to miss me that much? I thought as I laughed to myself. Onwards to the hot springs!

**Ikuto's POV**

**"I guess she left..."** I sighed. I was hanging around a tree near by to Amu's house and watched her get on the bus. I chara changed with my tail and ears out. They were swaying in the wind as my hair flew to the side. 'I was hoping she would at least say bye, guess she wanted to go on her trip quickly.' It wasn't a problem though, I knew she wanted to leave and go relax. I looked through the window of the bus from an angle to see Amu sitting in her seat. She was laughing a little. 'Damn Ill miss that…' Getting up from the tree branch I stood there, leaning against the tree with a smirk on my face, hands in my pockets.

"See you at the Hot Springs, _Amu-koi_."

**Amu's POV**

I leaned against the window of the bus. My eyes slightly shut, my hands on my lap, holding a camera. I wanted to take some pictures of the views as I was going to the hot springs. I heard around this area, there were LOTS of great views of mountains and rivers! I think this area is called the Hoknu Valley. Not quite sure though. I was drifting asleep when I heard a voice pop up on the loud speaker of the bus.

**"TEN MINUTES TO THE HOT SPRINGS! I REPEAT TEN MINUTES TO THE HOT SPRINGS!"** The voice called out.  
**"YAY! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"** I perked up from my sleepy mood and sat up, my left hand holding the camera and my right arm still in its sling. I looked out the window. There's not even one trace of clouds in the sky! It's so sunny out! I can't wait to get there! I've definitely got to thank Ikuto when I get back! He deserves a big thanks! I smiled to myself and let out a laugh. Staring out the window at the beautiful sky.

**Normal POV**

Amu got to the Hot Springs quicker than she thought. The roads were pretty clear so there was little to no traffic at all. Her luck just won't stop. Amu walked out of the bus into the building in front of her. It was such a clean building! All the plants outside were nicely organized near the front door; the windows were all polished and sparkly that she could even see her reflection right through the window! Smiling to herself she walked into the building with her bag in her left had and her right arm relaxing in the sling.

**Amu's POV  
**  
I walked towards the main desk and got my room key, but first giving them my pass for two-days of course. I walked towards my room; down the hallway and to the left of the second door from the right. I found my room and opened the door using the key. I was so surprised!

**"This room is beautiful!"** my eyes were glittering with excitement. I dropped my suitcase close to the inside of the room and shut the door. There was a bed right next to the slider window; covered in light green blankets and four fluffy pillows near the headboard of the bed. It was covering a nice bamboo headboard from behind. There was also a few pictures of flowers hanging around also and a couch on the other side of the room. It was perfect!

**"This room definitely has got to be the best room I've ever seen!"** I cheered. Running towards my bed and jumping on it, being careful of my arm though and landed on it. I rested my head across the bed so that it was hanging off the side. That's when I saw…

**"Wow! That's the Hot Springs!"** I sat up with my mouth wide open. I stepped off the bed and walked towards the sliding doors and walked outside. The springs were jaw dropping gorgeous! It was big enough to hold over thirty people! The trees hanging gently over the sides of the water creating enough shade to relax under. There was a shower off to the side also; being covered by a sweet flower bush. And I would have to say the best thing about all of this was… It's all mine! It seems like only this room was cut off from the rest of the springs. Not that I was mad in any way cause of it. It just makes it easier to relax in.

**"Now I REALLY have to thank Ikuto when I get back!"** I yelled into the air in joy as I turned around to walk back into the room while shutting the slider door behind me. I grabbed my suitcase that was still near the front of the room and put it on the bed. Starting to unpack my stuff, I stopped. Blushing and Smiling. I took a _secret _picture of Ikuto once while he was sleeping. He was lying on a tree branch behind my house; his left arm was swaying off the side of it while his other arm was lying on his chest. His right leg also was hanging off the side of the tree while his other leg was bent next to it. Ikuto's face had to of had the most adorable look on it I've ever seen; his eyes were both closed while his mouth was partially open and I think the best part of all was that he had his ears and tail out! Good thing he doesn't know about it…

**"This is going to be some vacation… I just know it!"** I said out loud to myself as I kept taking this out of my bag. I put my clothes in the dresser near my bed and put random object I brought and put them around the room, making the room look homier. Then I grabbed the photo of Ikuto I had a placed it next to my bed on my nightstand. I smiled at it and jumped back on my bed, wanting to take a quick nap before I used the hot springs. I slightly closed my eyes before shutting them fully.

**"I-Ikuto…"** I whispered his name before falling asleep. A smile still on my face.

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked through the window of Amu's room. Smirking at what I saw. Amu was sleeping on her bed with a big smile on her face, which made me so happy. I knew she would enjoy the break from everything. I just hope she's ready for another surprise later…

**"Hey, Is that a picture of me sleeping?"** I thought, tilting my head to the side, looking into Amu's room. I laughed.

I'm definitely getting back at her for that later…

**AmuletSoul: **I hope everyone enjoyed that XD

**Ikuto:** I know I did!

**AmuletSoul:** I couldn't help but make the weather beautiful outside in the story^^ Its so nice over here right now =DDD YAY!!

**Amu:** Wait… Where's Ikuto?

**Ikuto:** No where^^ Just guessing what your doing during the story.

**Amu:** Yah sure^^ Perv!

**Ikuto:** Yah but I'm your perv -hugglez-

**Amu: **Thanks Ikuto-koi!

**Ikuto:** Don't mention it, Amu-koi… -kisses Amu's cheek-

**AmuletSoul: **Get ready for the next chapter people XD I know you'll like it!

**Amu:** Hm? Why?

**Ikuto:** -whispers- Ill be there.

**Amu:** Hm?

**Ikuto:** Nothing Amu-koi =3

**Amu:** Mmk then. THERES SO A LEMON and LIME NEXT CHAPTER XDXD Get ready for awesomeness XXDD

**Gem:** Rate & Review Peaz!


	6. Chapter 6

**AmuletSoul: **HIYA EVERYBODY XD

**Ikuto and Amu: **WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?! -hits her head-

**AmuletSoul: **-scurries into a corner- Mez sowy everybody about not updating sooner xD I've been getting a lot of work from school so….. yah xD

**Amu: **Jez AmuletSoul, You've taken so long to update that I forgot what's been happening in the story -cries-

**Ikuto:** -raises eyebrow- Really?

**Amu:** Y..yah -cries-

**Ikuto:** -snickers- This is going to be even better than I thought…

**Amu:** What'd you say? -sniff sniff-

**Ikuto:** N-nothing Amu-koi^^ -laughs-

**AmuletSoul:** and again mez sowy for not editing the story sooner^^ I know you all want to read the lemons A LOT XD

**Amu:** W-Wait! WHAT!?!

**Ikuto:** -runs up to Amu and grabs her from behind, covering her ears- What'd you say that for!?!

**AmuletSoul:** I forgot not to say anything XD Now she knows! What should we do?

**Ikuto:** -thinks- I have an Idea!

**AmuletSoul:** And what may that be?

**Ikuto:** -takes her away from the fanfic-

**AmuletSoul:** W-wait! Are you guys coming back! HEY!

**Ikuto and Amu:** -runs out of the web browser-

**AmuletSoul:** W..What just happened XD

**Gem:** Don't know. Guess we're the only ones left huh?

**AmuletSoul:** -nods- But isn't this awkward xD What are we going to do about the Amu and Ikuto's parts in this chapter. I mean really there the main characters XD We need reference!

**Gem:** AmuletSoul! Look over there! -looks-

**Ikuto:** -jumps off web browser and comes back to fanfic- I'm back^^

**AmuletSoul:** Ikuto! Where's Amu?

**Ikuto:** -points off to his side-

**AmuletSoul and Gem: **WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!

**Ikuto:** I got her a blanket and wrapped it around her so that she wouldn't be able to disrupt this chapter -smirks-

**Amu:** Mnm! MMN! (HELP ME AMULETSOUL!)

**AmuletSoul:** Good Idea! Gem! Before Amu gets out! Start the Disclaimer!

**Gem:** Got it! –twirls her wand- AmuletSoul doesn't own Shugo Chara in any form of the word! Now! Lets Begin! -sprinkles magic from wand onto the Fanfic-  
**  
Amu:** MMnmmn… (Damn x3)

**Chapter Six: **Get Me _Out_ Of Here!!!

**Recap**  
_  
__I looked through the window of Amu's room. Smirking at what I saw. Amu was sleeping on her bed with a big smile on her face, which made me so happy. I knew she would enjoy the break from everything. I just hope she's ready for another surprise later…__"Hey, Is that a picture of me sleeping?" _

_I thought, tilting my head to the side, looking into Amu's room. I laughed._

I'm definitely getting back at her for that later…

**Ikuto's POV**

I just had to think of something to get back at Amu for that picture she took, so I sat outside the windowsill with my ears and tail still out, I thought.

_Hm… where's Yoru? You know I haven't seen him in a few days… guess he's been hanging with Amu's charas at the house…_ I got out of my thoughts and stared up into the sky. Even though Yoru wasn't around, I was still able to pop out my ears and tail when he's not around… weird. But ether way, I sat down Indian-style and looked up into the sky and pondered as my ears and tail twitched. After awhile of thinking, I just couldn't figure out anything. _Damn this is too hard, why is thinking about something to get back at Amu so HARD! GAH! _I started messing up my hair in agitation and growled with a hissing sneer. Until I heard somebody walking around from inside the hotel of the hot springs, sort of like a giggle… _GAH! It's Amu!_ _G-Got to get out of here! _I screamed in my mind as I jumped onto the nearest branch, conveniently next to the springs. I hide myself into the branches and looked down to a surprising sight… _AMU'S NAKED!?!_

**Amu's POV**

**"Ah that was such a nice nap!"** I said, stretching my left arm up in the air and slightly stretching my broken arm that was in the sling. It seems like its only been forty minutes since I got to the hotel. _Man such a short nap, yet such a good one! _I yawned as I got off the bed and leaned off the side of it and cracked out my neck a little and officially got up. I looked outside the slider doors and decided to go out into the springs. Weirdly its only five o'clock and yet its already almost dark, it's been almost forty minutes! _Damn Day/Night time pattern's _I turned around towards the closet off the side of the bed and look for some pajamas I could where when I got out of the springs.

**"Hm… I guess I can where my orange paw pajamas… Man Ill just figure out later…"  
**  
I threw the clothes off to the side of the bed and started to undress. Today I wore a light baby blue dress with a green vest over the top and dark green heels to go along with it. Including the Humpty Lock around my neck, but that was about it.  
I used my only movable hand and unbuttoned the vest, throwing it onto the other side of the bed I dropped down my dress to the floor and walked out of it. _Ah the feeling of air on my body! _I smiled cheerfully as I slipped off my shoes and took off the humpty lock and placed them both near the dresser. I walked towards the closet while trying to unhook my bra to go grab my towel from the closet. It fell off to reveal my size B-Cup breast. _I know I'm twelve but I think I might be a little too big for my age. _I shrugged it off and pulled down my panties, both pink with frills around the edges. Then I was totally nude, going to officially grab my towel, I laughed.

**"Ha Ha! I grabbed the wrong towel from the house! This is Ami's towel! This is too small for me! Hm…"** After a little bit of thinking, I blushed.  
**"I-I guess I can just go out without a towel… I mean, it's not like somebody's going to see me out here. This is a private springs right?"** I laughed it off and decided to just go out naked. Still wearing my sling, which was waterproof I walked outside, sliding the door over, until I heard a noise. _Wonder what that was?_

-----------------  
**Amu:** MMNMN!! (GET ME OUT OF HERE!)  
**Ikuto:** No, no, no Amu-Koi^^ You have to wait till AFTER the good part. -smirks-  
**Amu:** MMMmm MMnm!! (DAMN THIS IS REDICULOUS!)  
**AmuletSoul and Gem:** ONWARDS! XXDD  
-----------------

**Ikuto's POV**

_"Wh-What is she tr-trying to do to me…" _I pondered in my head as visions of violating a naked Amu was circling around in my mind. _I have to keep my cool! Keep your cool Ikuto! Keep your… cool… _I stared at Amu as she headed towards the springs with her bare, flawless body. Her curves were slowly going down her body, her breast were bouncing ever so slightly and her hair was a little messy… _Well that's just cause she was sleeping just a little while ago… Damn perverted mind… _and just as I thought that she walked into the springs, I almost burst. She was leaning back against the walls of the hot springs as her breast floated just slightly above the water and her head leaned back in pleasure, her honey colored eyes laid shut with her hair flung back. Her broken arm was in the water with her other arm as she rested. _D-damn, WHAT IS SHE TRYING TO DO TO ME! _I screamed in my mind, irritated at my own thoughts. _She's only a kid Ikuto, Even though she's your girlfriend, you CANT do THAT to her! I c-can-t…_My mind finally died out. Because of where the tree was at that I was hiding on. I could see right through the water! I could see all of her curves straight though the water. That's when I heard something that pulled my last string of the yarn ball I had in my head.

**"Ah! If only Ikuto were here… I think he would of liked this…" **she moaned out loud. That's when… I caved. Jumping off the branch, I headed straight towards Amu, still in the springs. _Vulnerable._

**Amu's POV**

I relaxed in the springs. Keeping my eyes closed in ecstasy. The water fell over all my sore muscles, including my arm as I layed back against the springs.  
**"Ah! If only Ikuto were here… I think he would of liked this…"** I moaned.

_W-WAIT! DID I JUST MOAN THAT! D-DAMN IT IKUTO! _I screamed in my mind, but still keeping my cool… until I heard a crack of a branch from behind me. I turned my body around, hoping that some pervert wasn't behind me. But… I was wrong.

**"I-IKUTO-KOI!?!?!?"** I yelled looking at the dirty cat boy standing right behind me. _W-what is he doing here? I thought he wasn't coming with me? W-wait! What's he looking…at…  
_**"GAHH! You per- MMn!"**  
Just as I was going to complain to him he pressed his lips up against mine. In a blink of an eye; Ikuto popped up and now I think something… Dirty might happen?

-----------------  
**Amu:** MMNmmnmMNmm!! (Oh No! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!)  
**Ikuto:** No, no, no Amu-Koi^^ It's just starting. -smirks and kisses Amu-  
**Amu:** MMMmm MMnm!! (DAMN IT IKUTO!)  
**AmuletSoul and Gem:** ONWARDS WITH THE AWESOMNESS! XXDD  
-----------------

I leaned back against nothing as Ikuto just kept leaning towards me into the springs. His kiss seemed needy and steamy. Ikuto bent down onto his knees and pressed himself more into me, bruising my lips, wetting his clothes. Even though I was still confused about how he got here, I couldn't help but except it and kiss back. He licked my lips in anticipation as I gladly accepted the entrance as he thrusted his tongue into my mouth. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me even closer to him, his tongue danced with mine; almost like asking to go out on a date with it? Or even would you like to go for a stroll in my car? But that didn't really matter. I was going to say yes anyway.

After who knows how long he finally backed up with a panting, flushed face. _Damn he's hot…  
_  
**"W.. what.. was.. th.. that.. for…"** I breathed heavily outward, so bright red in the face. Even though I couldn't see it, I know it had to be that color.  
**"That's what you get for taking my picture, you know what I'm talking about." **He smirked. That's when I thought of something. _HOW DOES HE KNOW ABOUT THE PICTURE!  
_**"W-wait! How'd you know about the picture?"** I was puzzled as I asked him shyly yet sternly. "I was stalking you out your window about an hour ago." He said straight out but laughed a little as he said it. "B-BAKA!" I yelled out at him, my face fully flushed. My left arm flailing around as the right one stayed in the water… w-wait.. WATER!

**"IKUTO-KOI! WHY DIDN'T YOU REMIND ME I WAS NAK.."** Just as I was finishing my sentence he pressed his lips once more against my dry ones. Then pulled away.

**"Well one, I like the view."** He laughed, I blushed. Covering his _view_.  
**"And two… cause I plan to do something with that _view._"** He smirked happily while slowly removing his shirt, walking towards me.  
**"W..what are you doing…"** I said nervously while he walked towards me now, _Topless_, he knelt down next to me again though and whispered into my ear… I blushed the hardest color of red imaginable. I pushed him away. "Why the hell would you w-want to do that!?!" I said, stuttering. Left arm covering my breast.

**"Cause I know you want to…"** He moved back to my ear and whispered, while biting on it gently. I moaned.  
**"I see you like this… _Amu-koi…_"** I flinched at his words. Gently moaning to myself. I didn't want him to win. He got back up though, stripping the rest of his clothes off his body, letting them fall to the floor. Exposing himself to me, in all of his glory. _D-damn…_ I can feel myself getting wet because of Ikuto now… _Damn._

**Amu's POV  
**  
He slowly walked into the water; I backed up from him as he entered. Ikuto only stared at me with this devilish smirk as he walked up to me, I had nowhere to move.  
**"Don't worry, Amu-koi. I wont _do… _what you _think…_"**

I looked up at him. His body now flushed with mine, he leaned into me. I was breathless. His blue hair slightly messed up, his face sweating gently. _Why does he have to be this, Hot? _I thought in my mind as he forcefully pressed his lips against mine. Both of us fighting for the dominance over the kiss, but cause of my broken arm. He won. Ikuto slowly moved his arms over towards the side of my hips, pressing towards them, I moaned. Having to break away from the kiss, I leaned back. When I suddenly felt something warm trace my neck.

**"Ah.. Ahh.. I-Ikuto.."** I moaned, leaning back. Arching into him.  
He viciously started biting down my neck, definitely leaving bruises I bet. Licking over the marks, making me shiver at his touch. His tongue played over my sensitive skin as his hand seemed to travel down my chest, cupping my right breast.

**"Nnah! Ah!" **I almost yelled as his index finger roamed over my now hardened nipple, palming it at the same time. Squirming under his touch, my back arching up into his long fingered hands. Incasing my breast in his right hand. I leaned even more into the side of the springs. The heat of the springs just seemed to add on to the body heat me and Ikuto have made. His tongue finally left my neck, leaving it sore and bruised. Heading towards my left breast, but stopped.

**" -pant- I think you -pant- might want to -pant- take off the sling for now…"** he stared at me, panting like crazy. Looking down slowly towards the sling. _Damn sling. _I slowly moved my hands that were grabbing onto the side of the springs and unhooked the holder around my cast. Letting it fall to the side of me, inside of the warm springs. That's when he attacked. Bending down towards my chest and incased my left breast with his hot mouth, but not licking where I really wanted him to.

**"Ah.. Ikuto-Kkoi…"** I whispered, trying not to beg. I didn't want him to win. He looked up from my chest.  
**"Yes, Amu-Koi?"** he spooked hoarsely. Arousing me even more.  
**"P-please…"  
"Please what, _Amu-koi_"  
"Nnoo.."  
"You have to _beg _for it, _Amu-Koi_"** he moved up to my ear, whispering.  
**"L-LICK IT! P-PLEASE!"** I flailed about, grasping the side of the springs with my right hand, tightly. Arching even more into his still held grasp.  
**"With pleasure… Amu…"** he licked my ear and moved back down towards my chest. Still rubbing my right breast but grasping onto the other one. Licking my nipple, sucking on it…. squeezing it in between his lips…  
**"M-More! Please!"** I begged, arching into him. Rubbing my hips even more into his. He groaned. '_Damn he's hard' _I thought. I couldn't help it… I needed him bad. Even though I was in water, I could still feel how wet I was in between my legs. I rubbed my throbbing clit into his member. He moaned. Still licking my nipple and rubbing my breast, he grabbed my hips and lifted them up out of the water.  
**"I-Ikuto-koi… w-what are you d-doing…"** I panted, wondering what he was going to do. He took his mouth off my sore chest and looked towards me. Eyes full of lust.  
**"Nothing you don't want me to do, Amu…"** he smirked. _I got a baaadd feeling about this…_

**-----------------  
Amu:** MMMMMMMMMM!!! (I CANT BREATHE!)  
**Ikuto:** No, no, no Amu-Koi =3 you're only tricking me into letting you out of there.  
**Amu:** MMnm!! (No I'm Not!) Ikuto: Fine… I'll loosen the blankets… -undoes blankets-  
**Amu:** GET GOING WITH THE STORY!!! Everyone: WHAT!?! Amu: Come on! Continue! I must know what's going to happen!  
**Ikuto:** Wow! Didn't expect that! AmuletSoul: Same! Gem: Same Here also! Amu: Get Moving! -chara transforms into Amulet Heart, breaking out of the blanket-  
**Everybody: **RUN! SHE BROKE OUT OF THE BLANKET! Ikuto: Ill stop her! -chara transforms into Black Lynx-  
**AmuletSoul and Gem:** ONWARDS WITH THE AWESOMNES BEFORE AMU ATTACKS US! GOOD LUCK IKUTO! -watches Amu and Ikuto fly around, attacking each other- XXDD  
**-----------------**

He moved my legs around his waist keeping hold of my sides. Cause of my broken arm I was only able to lean into the springs, now I grabbed onto Ikuto's shoulder. I was partially out of the water while Ikuto was still standing there, staring at me. My legs now wrapped around his waist, his member pressing violently against my womanhood, I moaned at the feeling between my legs. He started to speak.

**"Just so you know, Amu. I'm not _doing _what _you _think"** he spoke gently, leaning against my body, pressing his shaft harder onto my clit. Slightly rubbing it.  
**"Aahh…AHH!!"** I moaned loudly. His member grinded into the space in between my legs. Ikuto's hips moved down and up, against my clit. I grasped onto his shoulder with my only working hand. Trying to move my body against his as he rubbed against me.  
**"Ah.."** I moaned

He grunted as I started to rub faster against his body. _I guess he couldn't think I could move any faster cause of the broken arm. _I could hear the water starting to wave back and forth as me and Ikuto's movement began to increase. That's when I got an idea…  
**"I-Ikuto… l-lean… against the.. wall…"** I panted, trying to keep speed.  
**"W---why?"** he was totally out of breath, still grinding into my clit.  
**"I-I want to… help…"** I told him. Looking into his eyes. Moving closer to him and kissing his lips; pressing deeply and quickly. He only nodded and moved his and my body so that he was leaning against the wall of the springs. He was panting vigorously; his body covered in sweat and the spring's water all over his musky body. His hair was moving slightly cause of the wind passing by the springs. I leaned over him as I kissed him again. Then spoke, whispering into his ear.

**"I hope your ready… Ikuto-_Koi_"** I spoke in a child- like voice before moving my left hand onto his shoulder, grasping it in warning. I started rubbing quickly against him. He moaned, grabbing onto the side of the springs wall while his other hand was grabbing my hip. Making me move faster against him.

**"A-amu.. M-more!"** he moaned. Looking up into the air, pleasure seeming to intense for him to handle. Almost begging me to finish him off. I rubbed as fast as I could of against him until he grasped my hips with both hands and thrusted onto me himself, releasing under the water.

**"M..my turn… to finish.. you.. A-amu.."** he slowly moved around under water as his member slowly softened. Leaving me unfinished and throbbing. He left his left hand on my hip; balancing me on him as his right hand went in between my legs. Entering me.  
**"AHH! AAH!"** He thrusted his fingers inside of me, leaning his palm against his area to give him better leverage to enter. He moved his hips so that his fingers could enter quicker, almost like he was inside of me…  
**"I-Ikuto… F-FASTER!"** I moaned. Clutching my legs around his waist harder. His fingers quickened as his thumb rubbed against my clit. My climax hit.  
**"I-IKUTO!"** I almost screamed. But knowing not to, cause if I did that wouldn't of had been good for us, I mean really we're outside! I dropped, leaning on top of him, panting and sweating. Leaning still in the water. With his hand off my waist he grabbed my chin gently and kissed me on the lips.

**"Guess you should get some sleep, huh?" **I nodded, to tired to talk.  
He lifted me up out of the water and led me back into the room, shutting the slider door behind him. Holding me tightly against his wet body.  
**"Ill go get a towel, Ok?"** I nodded as he laid me onto the bed I curled up into the warm blankets and smiled.  
**"Where's your towels Amu-Koi?"  
"I-In the closet, Ikuto-Koi."** He nodded and walked over to the closet, still naked. I sat up and blushed. That's when he stood there. Surprised.  
**"What's with this small towel Amu-koi?"** he started laughing under his breath as I slowly turned towards him. He was holding the small towel from before.  
**"THAT'S NOT MINE!"  
"Then who's is it, Amu-Koi?"  
"My sisters."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause I think this could fit you. Just needs a little bit of fitting is all."** He smirked as he walked back towards me with the towel. W-wait what does he mean by fitting?  
**"W-what are you doing?"  
"What do you think?"** he covered me with the towel, smirking.  
**"Y-YOU PERVERT!"** I blushed madly as he cracked up laughing.  
_Damn him… _I giggled. _Pervert…_

**AmuletSoul:** THAT TOOK FFFFOOORRREEEVVVEERR!!! Sowy for not updating sooner all^^

**Ikuto:** As long as you update^^ I'm fine!

**Amu:** Same here!

**AmuletSoul:** H-how long have you guys been here?

**Ikuto:** For awhile actually^^ I caught amu and calmed her down by showing her the fanfic^^

**Amu:** AND DAMN DID THAT WORK! –blushes-

**AmuletSoul:** YOUR ALL PERVERTS! I KNEW IT XD

**Ikuto:** That's what you get for making a rated m fanfic^^

**AmuletSoul:** True^^ I think this chapter was more of a lime… But ether way, Tiz dirty XXDD ^^ Hope you all enjoyed it! Ill try to update again soon!

**Gem:** Rate & Review Peaz!


	7. Chapter 7

**AmuletSoul: **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!

**Ikuto: ***takes out black lynx claw* WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!

**AmuletSoul: **GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!

**Amu: ***takes out amulet spades brush* WE ARE GOING TO SOOO HURT YOU!!

**AmuletSoul: **PLEASE! DONT! I SWEAR I HAVE A REASON! *scurries into corner with arms over head*

**Amu and Ikuto: ***yells* AND WHAT MAY THAT BE?!

**AmuletSoul: **I had LOTS of work, water problem at my house, my dads computer broke so NOW I can type (couldn't at school) and NOW ITS SPRING BREAK XD So NOW I can type to replace the past ;3; PLEASE FORGIVE MEH! *shows chibi eyes in corner*

**Ikuto: ***de-transforms* Fine... This better be a good chapter though...

**AmuletSoul: **Oh it will! Now that we ALL know Amu doesn't mind the perverted stuff^^

**Amu: ***de-transforms* Good point... *goes all cool & spicy* BUT! Im still pissed at you...

**AmuletSoul: **Oh don't worry xD You wont hate me after THIS chapter =333

**Amu: **Really now?

**AmuletSoul: **Yup Yup^^ *gets out of corner*

**Amu: **Fine...

**Ikuto: **I'm excited^^

**Amu: **I bet you are! PERVERT!

**Ikuto: **AH ITS GOOD TO HAVE THIS FANFICTION UPDATED AGAIN!

**AmuletSoul: **YUP! Now lets get started! AND AGAIN SOWY EVERYONE lol GEM! DISCLAIMER PLEASE! XXDD

**Gem:** Got it! –twirls her wand- AmuletSoul doesn't own Shugo Chara in any form of the word! Now! Lets Begin! -sprinkles magic from wand onto the Fanfic-

**Chapter Six: **The Bump of _Love_!?

**Recap  
**_**  
**_"What's with this small towel Amu-koi?" he started laughing under his breath as I slowly turned towards him. He was holding the small towel from before.

"THAT'S NOT MINE!"

"Then who's is it, Amu-Koi?"

"My sisters."

"I don't believe you." he smirked, she blushed.

"Why not?"

"Cause I think this could fit you. Just needs a little bit of fitting is all." He smirked as he walked back towards me with the towel. W-wait what does he mean by fitting?

"W-what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" he covered me with the towel, smirking.

"Y-YOU PERVERT!" I blushed madly as he cracked up laughing.  
_  
Damn him… _I giggled. _Pervert…_

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hey, Amu-koi?" I said, rolling off the bed towards her closet. Stretching my arms into the air and yawning.

"Yet Ikuto-koi?" looking back, she was stretching on the bed.

"You know you still have that towel around you right?" _maybe I shouldn't of said that... that would of been interesting if she didn't know..._

"W-WHAT!?" she tried covering herself, yet miserably failing from my angle. I turned back around ,smirking, and heading back towards the closet when I heard a load 'thump' noise off from behind me... _w-wait that must mean..._

I turned back fully around to see a messed up bed with... no Amu? The covers were falling towards the window. So that would mean...

"Hey Amu-koi? You ok?" Walking towards the other side of the bed to see if she was there... my mouth subconsciously fell to the floor.

Her head was leaning against the window, her hair was slightly out of place, her arms on ether side of her limped body, covered in sweat and spring water yet still shimmered ever so nicely, her nipples were erect... and the towel... fell... off...

"A-amu-koi..." I wanted to help her up but the sight of her openly naked body made me only want to turn around and gap at my own imagination. _Damn erection_. Covering my face in shame.

"I-ikuto-koi..." I turned back around, face still slightly covered, hoping she didn't see my flushed face. But that all left my mind as quickly as it came when I looked down, moving my hand out of my face, the redness in my face disappeared when I saw my crying girlfriend on the floor. Rubbing her head.

"Ikuto-K-koi it h-hurts..." she started crying even more, rubbing the side of her. _She's such a klutz_. I sighed then smiled, moving down onto my knees to give an embrace to my little kitten, rubbing her head ever so slightly so that the bump doesn't hurt anymore. _Man she really hit herself hard, this bumps big!_ I grabbed her slightly so that she was laying on my chest, feeling her tears drip onto my bear chest, holding her close.

"Don't worry Amu-koi, its going to be ok. Alright?" I leaned down to kiss her on her head, she groaned.

"I-ikuto-koi that hurt..." she sobbed into my chest. _Man I got to look out for where Im aiming at. _**(AmuletSoul: **THATS WHAT SHE SAID XD **Ikuto: **YOUR RIGHT XD **Amu: **PERVERT!**)**

"Oh Im sorry Amu-koi." I leaned into her again and kissed her her head, in another spot this time.

"T-thank you I-ikuto-koi..." she leaned even more into me and wrapped her arms around my waist. And thats when it happened. She looked up at me with her honey colored eyes, checks slighty flushed red, her chin was leaning into my chest, arms still around my waist, her naked body still leaning into mine...

"Amu-koi?" I started to get up.

"H-hm Ikuto-koi?" she stopped crying and just stared up into mine.

"P-please dont hate me for what I do..." I lost it. My control taken away.

"W-what do you m-?" she started to say while leaning up into my kneeled body, until I grasped her in the shoulders and lifted her up until she was face to face with mine. She stared with a confused look at me until I pressed her lips onto mine.

_The needed heat I've been waiting for... _

I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and pulled her even closer into mine.

_The heat in my heart that has been spread thoughout my body..._

Pushing my palms against her back, pressing my lips even more into her rosy red lips.

_I must have what her heart wants..._

I brought her onto my lap, hearing her moan under our hot, panting breath. She leaned into me even more, her legs wrapping around my waist. I think at this rate... w-we might accually...

_I must..._

My body wont stop throbbing with want, even though we just did dirty things before... I cant help but want to be _inside _this girl...

_Please grant me your body, Amu..._

"Make Love to Me?"**  
**

**AmuletSoul: **And thats it for today. Sorry for the short chapter xD I wonder who said that last line =DDDDD

**Ikuto: **WHO!? WHO WAS IT!?

**AmuletSoul: **You have to wait till next time! XD

**Amu: **I see why you said I would like this chapter XD *giggles*

**AmuletSoul: **See! I was right!

**Ikuto: **Exept for the part I want to know at the end... IM EXCITED FOR SEX NEXT CHAPTER XD Hopefully though you update soon...

**AmuletSoul: **I have nothing to do spring break so ill update this week (hopefully...) lol

**Amu: **CANT WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER!

**Ikuto: **Why wait! Lets start now! *strips*

**Amu: **PERVERT!

**AmuletSoul: **Until Next Time!

**Gem:** Rate & Review Peaz!


	8. News

Greeting Everyone!

Mez sorry to say but i dont think ill be updating my fanfiction for awhile... I have a high fever and strep *cant spell* XD So please forgive me~ I hope to update soon! and THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND STORY ADDS! that makes me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy to see on my email xD Love you all!

~AmuletSoul XD


	9. Chapter 8

**AmuletSoul: **Damn Im Lazy XO *yawns*

**Everyone: **WHERE THE F*** HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!

**AmuletSoul: **I know, I know. Its been VERY busy over here xD So..... yay :D

**Everyone: **DAMN YOU!

**AmuletSoul: **Oh so nobody wants a lemon? How bout some lime?

**Everyone: **WE LOVE YOU!!!!  
**  
AmuletSoul: **Thats better^^

**Ikuto: **SO! Who said that last line from last chapter?

**Amu and Tadase: **YAY WHO?!

**AmuletSoul: **Lets find out :DDDD GEM!

**Gem:** Got it! –twirls her wand- AmuletSoul doesn't own Shugo Chara in any form of the word! Now! Lets Begin! -sprinkles magic from wand onto the Fanfic-

**Chapter 8: **Why _tease_? Do it now!

**Recap**

**  
**"P-please dont hate me for what I do..." I lost it. My control taken away.

"W-what do you m-?" she started to say while leaning up into my kneeled body, until I grasped her in the shoulders and lifted her up until she was face to face with mine. She stared with a confused look at me until I pressed her lips onto mine.

_The needed heat I've been waiting for... _

I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and pulled her even closer into mine.

_The heat in my heart that has been spread thoughout my body..._

Pushing my palms against her back, pressing my lips even more into her rosy red lips.

_I must have what her heart wants..._

I brought her onto my lap, hearing her moan under our hot, panting breath. She leaned into me even more, her legs wrapping around my waist. I think at this rate... w-we might accually...

_I must..._

My body wont stop throbbing with want, even though we just did dirty things before... I cant help but want to be _inside _this girl...

_Please grant me your body, Amu..._

"Make Love to Me?"**Normal POV  
**

"Make Love to Me?" she said with a slight whisper in her words as she leaned into Ikuto alittle more, holding him close. Her broken arm flinched with a slight shock of pain as she wrapped her arms around Ikuto just alittle more, ignoring the feeling in her arm and wrapping herself in the warmth of her older boyfriend.  
**  
**He flinched at her sensitive words, almost whispering into her ear made his body burn like wild fire from his heart out. The feline stared directly into the eyes of the petite girl, her honey colored eyes glimmered in the slight light outside and because of her dried up tears from before.

"Amu... Are you sure? You know we dont ha-" Just as those words left his lips they were covered with hers. The warmth of her lips sent him the message loud and clear. _I want you, Ikuto-koi_. He kissed back with a message in return. _As you wish, Amu-koi_. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her even closer to him against the cold window behind him, lightly licking his cherries lips for entrance, and glady accepted. He moved his tongue in ever so slightly before she thrust her tongue into his, making him groan in surprise, holding her even tighter. She moved her legs around him more, pulling herself closer to him, brushing against his erection through his pants.

Ikuto groaned into their passionate kiss, moving his arms so that it was around her waist, making her squirm infront of him.

"Ikuto-koi..." He heared in between some hot breath. Opening his eyes ever so slightly to see a panting girl very, very close to his face. Her cheeks were slightly red while the rest of her face was sweating from the heat between theyre aroused bodies. She left his lips and moved towards the side of his neck, kissing everywhere in between on the way, she slightly licked the tip of his sensitive ear. Making him move his head slightly back, not wanting to lose to his girlfriend, he moaned within his clenched teeth. Continuing with what she was doing, she moved her tongue up and down and up again all around his neck. Sometimes moving towards his ear but that was more of a tease. She grinned against his neck.

"Ikuto, your usually the one thats getting too carried away. I guess you want me to touch you? Right? Ikuto-_koi_?" she whispered the last part seductively into his ear before bitting it. He couldnt surpress his moan any longer and let if flow out of his dry lips. He nodded.

"P-please... Amu..." he whimpered, almost begging while she went back to licking his neck. During the time she asked Ikuto her question, she mannaged to sneak her hand down between her legs towards his member and stroked it from the outside of his now tight pants.

"What is it Ikuto-koi?" she said while stroking his member just alittle faster. His breath coming out in pants and slight curses.

"Dont you like what Im doing?" she whispered low yet high enough before she stopped what she was doing, leaving a slightly wet, hard cock in the older mans pants.

"I..I do... please..." he couldnt speak. His breath came out raspy like he needed water, he was in need of a release.

"Please what, Ikuto-koi?" she whispered one more time before licking one of his nipples then biting it in between her teeth, making him flinch upwards.

"R..rub me.." he moaned, his head leaning back into the now foggy window while his body started to sweat uncontrollably.

...

...

...

"No. Can. Do." she finally said. Her index finger waging itself infront of the panting feline infront of her. He was stunned.

"W..what?" he suddenly came back to reality when she moved off of his body, leaning onto the bed.

"You play with me...." she whispered towards him, grabbing his hand with her working arm and pulled him off the ground onto the bed, ontop of her.

"...then _I'll _play with you" she said once more before forcing a kiss onto Ikuto.

He smirked under the hard, passionate kiss. _Guess we'll have to do this... _he started saying in his mind before grabbing the naked girl and moving her so that she was leaning onto the headboard of the bed. _...the hard way. _

He pressed his lips again into the young girls as she asked for permission to let her tongue lay into his. He allowed it but didnt accept it at the same time. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth first making her moan into the kiss. He smiled as she squirmed under her. Knowing that teasing was WELL worth it, he left the girls lips and traveled towards her neck. Licking the skin and sucking on it, leaving manying bruises and hickeys where he was and started on. She moaned under the man and grabbed onto his shoulder with her working arm, squeezing it as he continued with his acts.

Still licking and sucking at her neck, he moved his hand downwards toward the girls breast, finding that her nipples were already hard he pinched one in his grasp. She moaned.

"M..more..." she moaned under him. He looked towards her with a smirk on his face. The girl that was once teasing him is now being teased by him. _What a riot. _He whispered to himself in his mind before continuing his actions and rubbing the girl even more with his thumb onto the hardened nipple while squeezing the flesh with the rest of his fingers.

"Sorry Amu..." he said before leaving the girls neck and heading towards her chest, she watched him as he went down alittle, waiting for the rest of what he was going to say.

"... but its time for you to be teased." he finished. Moving his head above her right breast and slightly licking the nipple under it. She moaned loudly, moving both her arms, even if broken she had to, she moved her hands towards his shoulders as he continued the torture. He grasped her right breast in his hand while licking the pebble ontop of it while the other traveled down lower...

"A-AH!" arching her back into the boys mouth, his fingers trailed the outside of her womanhood. Teasing the flesh that hid her precious center. He started to suck on her left nipple now as his right arm went around her arched back while his left hand slowly but surely went into her, rubbing her clit.

"t-touch it! p-PLEASE!" she said softely but needly before her sudden scream when he thrusted one of his fingers into her wet core. He moved is fingers slowly inside of her, he wanted her to beg for the touch shes wanted.

"Please... Ik-Ikuto-koi... please..." she groaned as his teasing became extreme. He moved his other fingers inside of her as his thumb rubbed her throbbing clit, moving his mouth alittle more ontop of her breast, now oh so sensitive to the touch. Well, more like _his _touch.

"As you wish, Amu-koi" he said seductlively before leaving her now sore chest and heading towards her most precious area, still leaving his fingers to theyre work.

He moved his head slowly towards her wet center, watching the girl above him pant and sweat, her eyes glued to where the older man was headed. Slowly, he stopped his movements with his fingers and started to lick the girls clit with one quick movement of his tongue. She screeched, surpised at the sudden attack of the mans tongue, she grasped his head while her right arm layed limp off the side of her. Slightly grasping the green blankets under her, arching her back even more into the mans mouth.

Happy with her reaction, he began moving his fingers again, licking the warm center infront of him. Even though the feeling in his pants were unbearable and he means _unbearable, _he still kept himself calm while trying to pleasure his love.

She kept moaning his name as he started to suck on her clit, his fingers moving even faster, her hand grasping his hair tighter making him wince in pain. She slowly humped his mouth, wanting her release, but decided to stop.

"I-ikuto..." she said in almost a high whisper. He looked up, stopping his movements with his tongue and yet still kept moving his fingers inside of her.

"G-go...inside.. me... n-now..." she said, almost begging him to fuck her crazy. She was one lick close to reaching her climax, she needed him before that happened.

"Amu... are you sure?" he whispered. Stopping his finger movements officially, moving his face towards the panting red girl. She nodded. He nodded in return.

"Ok... Amu-koi..." he whispered before trailing off into silence, kissing her softly, she tasted herself in his kiss. He moved himself back away from her though, leaning onto his knees so that he was sitting on his heels and started to unbutton his pants. Thats when smaller more delicate hands replaced them as fast as his came.

"No..." she said. Moving her fingers to pull down the zipper of his now tight jeans.

"...Ill do it." she whispered, pulling his zipper fully down and unbuttoning the jeans before pulling them completely off. Revealing his huge, erect member. He pulled off the rest of his pants and threw them off to the side of the room. Turning back towards the girl, she slowly bent forward toward his swollen cock. Giving it a pleasing lick, making Ikuto throw his head back in surprised pleasure.

"A-amu..." he moaned. Clenching the girls shoulders as he arched slightly back into the girls mouth.

"You want it first... Dont you, Ikuto-koi?" he nodded quickly. She giggled.

Slowly, she placed the large member close to her mouth, putting her lips around the head, giving it a teasing suck. He moaned extremly loudly before cutting himself short by covering his mouth with his hand while the other was placed onto the girls shoulder as she kept on going with what she was doing.

Giving it some more licks, she gradually put it into her mouth, the warmth overtaking Ikutos sanity to keep control of his body. _Her mouth is so warm. _He murmured to herself before surpressing another moan that was going to be let out.

She used her working hand to stroke his cock while the other leaned slightly into the man for support. Her mouth, as if an expert at this, started to suck and lick the outside of it quickly making him curse under his breath.

"S-stop.." he whispered desperetly before pushing her slightly away from his throbbing member, making her whimper. Giving her a thankful nod, she accepted it and smiled back. Pushing her down onto the bed. But before that, grabbing a condom he had in his pocket before that seemed to akwardly fall onto the bed before he threw it onto the floor, rolling it onto his cock slowly. Watching the girl curiously stare at the man put it on. After he was done, he moved back ontop of the small girl, sending her a smile before sending one back to him. He moved slightly.

"You ready?" he said, almost worried that he might hurt her, _to much. _

"Im as ready as Ill ever be, Ikuto-koi..." she said before kissing him on the lips. As she continued to kiss him, she felt him move slowly downwards with his lower body before feeling something push against her opening. She clenched her eyes shut tightly, feeling tears want to fall, even before he fully entered her.

He opened his eyes to seeing Amu shaking underneath him as he started to press his virgin body into her, he kissed her harder. Moving his hand so that it is now in her grasp that she was keeping shut, holding her close while pushing the rest of his throbbing member into her wet cavern. Feeling a slight trinkle of blood fall down her thigh, showing hes gone as far as he could go before breaking her, _if that was even possible, _he stopped. Trying to catch his breath as her warmth surrounded her, waiting for her to give him the sign to move, even though the only thing in his mind was to pound into her relentlessly and to love her with his body.

Her breath was clenched hard, tears now falling down her face until she felt Ikuto stop and slightly groan from heat he looked down at her. She tried to open her tear-filled eyes and slowly looked up at Ikuto, feeling her body slowly feel pain being taken over by another feeling.

She gave him a nod before he started to move his hips back before slamming back into the girl, breaking her barrier inside.

"A-AHH!!!" she moaned extra loudly before the man above her pressed his lips onto her, also hiding his loud moan from her as well.

He felt such a rush come over his body when theyre bodies became one. The feeling of pleasure and love fumed the now steamy room as he pounded into her even more, not being able to stand the heat within him long.

She kept moaning into Ikutos kiss, not wanting to break it even for a second, she started to arch into his thrust and began to pull him in further.

He started to let go of the younger girls hand and put it off to the side of the girl while his other hand did the same, puttin them on ether side of her head while still kissing her passionately. Her legs wrapped around his waist while he kept on thrusting into her without even a breather, they were so close.

"F-FASTER! I-IKUTO-KOI!" she moaned loudly. He broke the kiss and started panting while moving his head towards the side of her neck again and started licking it again, letting her pants and moans arrouse him more while pleasing herself. He was getting even closer to her climax, trying to hold it back untill she finished first, he bit the side of her neck hard and pounded into her at a unhuman speed. Almost like a animal...

"S-so...CLOSE!" she moaned before screaming outloud as her orgasm hit her like a wild fire. She arched her back high into the air as Ikuto kept biting the side of her neck. Moaning to himself as her walls clenched around his tired member, helping him reach his climax also.

"A-AMU-KOI!" he took his mouth off her neck and let out a loud groan before releasing. Feeling himself release into the condom, he feel ontop of Amu, but not fully falling on her. More like his elbows were on ether side of her keeping himself up.

There was a few minutes of breathing and panting before they both started to calm down. Amu looked over to the left, seeing the feline of a man staring back at her while leaning onto her for support. Slowly, pulling himself out of her, making her flinch, he took the used condom off and threw it away. Coming back to the bed and laying next to the tired girl, she smiled at him.

"I love you, Ikuto-koi..." she whispered before falling asleep off the side of him.

"I love you too, Amu-koi..." he whispered to her as she feel asleep. Kissing her head gently before falling asleep also.

"I hope we'll alway be together... like.. this..." he said, then fell asleep.

_"... cause I really love being like this with you." _**  
**

**AmuletSoul: **And thats it for today! THAT TOOK FOREVER! xD IM SO SLEEPY AND HOT OVER HERE! ITS LIKE 90 DEGREES! XO XD X3 =3 =D =O Also sorry for any spelling errors xD I dont have spell check lol SO! Everyone love me again =DDD

**Everyone: **YES JUST UPDATE MORE OFTEN!!

**AmuletSoul: **Fine, fine... AMU! Did you like the fic?

**Amu: **...

**AmuletSoul: **Amu?

**Amu: **...

**Ikuto: **I think she fainted *smirks*

**Tadase: **Well, who wouldnt^^ She got laid :D

**AmuletSoul: **DAMN RIGHT TADASE! *high fives Tadase*

**Ikuto: **Same here... *blushes*

**AmuletSoul: **Well! Till next time! xD

**Ikuto: **Till next time! ;3

**Tadase: **Till next time! :D

**Amu: **...

**Everyone: **...

**Gem:** Rate & Review Peaz!


End file.
